Finally
by AmberEyes90
Summary: It's finally happened between them.


Maka sighed as she walked into the apartment she shared with her weapon partner. Looking around she rolled her eyes at the mess he had made with clothes, shoes, basketballs, video games and the systems. "Soul!" She called out as she walked farther into the apartment. "I just cleaned this place!" She yelled as she heard his door open.

"Yeah yeah." He waved her off. "I'll clean it up."

"How hard was it to clean up when you made the mess?" She asked as she started cleaning up the video games and the systems. "I mean really, I just had this all-" She stopped mid sentence as she turned and caught sight of Soul standing in just a pair of sweat pants letting her rant. He looked at her a second before he realized she was staring at his chest.

"Maka…" He sighed. It had been four years since he received the scare and she was still hurt over it whenever she saw it. She turned away quickly to finish cleaning without a word. "Maka." He said but she ignored him.

She was trying to hurry so she could run to her room. It still hurt as the memories of all the times he had taken a hit to protect her and had almost lost his life because of her came flooding back to her mind. She turned to move a large stack of games only to drop them and have them scatter the floor. Soul moved to her side as she tried to pick them up again only to have him grab her hands and pull her away from the games. "Soul…"

"Maka, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up." He said softly. Why don't you go get a shower, I know you like taking one after your done at the academy." She would not meet his eyes and it hurt him. He knew he had feelings for his meister, he never wanted her to hurt and that is all he had been causing her more and more recently. Suddenly she took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on his scar again. He watched as she gently reached out and touched it. Tracing it from his shoulder to his hip slowly, it felt like his skin was burning everywhere that she touched. He was barely breathing as her fingers came to rest on the end by his hip.

"Soul, I'm sorry." She said without looking up at him, her thumb running gently over the scar and the stitches marks. "I never want you to be hurt because of me." She dropped her heard and her hand stilled.

Soul gently touched her cheek and raised her face to look at him. Slowly he wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her face between his hands. "I would do it all over again and I'll continue to do it to make sure you're safe." He told her softly. "I never want you to get hurt. I'll do whatever it takes to stop you from getting hurt."

Her watery green eyes blinked at him as another tear escaped. "You think this doesn't hurt me? You think I'm not hurt every time I see you bleeding or laying in a hospital bed because you stepped in front of an attack? Soul, you could have died so many times." Her right hand rested over his heart as the other still sat by his hip. "You think I wouldn't be hurt if you died?" More tears fell and he gently wiped them away. "I love you Soul, I would be broken if you were to die, I would be hurt more than you can ever imagine if you were to leave me." She tried to turn and pull away as she realized what had come from her lips but Soul held one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. He stood slightly stunned watching her try to pull away after realizing what she had said.

"You do?" Was all he managed to get out.

"Of course I do." She said quickly before again trying to pull from his grip, only to back up against the living room wall. She looked up at Soul, as he stood silent looking into her green eyes with his red ones before he suddenly pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide but the feel of his lips on hers had her melting into the kiss. A kiss she had dreamed of for so long. As she melted, he pulled her closer to him.

Pulling away, the two looked at each other. For only a second before he pulled her back for a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The world melted away as they pulled each other closer. Pulling apart, they rested their heads against each other. "I love you Maka." He said softly. He watched as a small smile pulled at her lips but he could see the fear in her eyes. He knew this changed their partnership forever. There was no going back to just partners, just meister and weapon, just friends. He pulled his head away and pushed her hair back a bit. "I swear I won't hurt you. I promise I won't ever do anything to hurt you." He told her softly as they locked eyes again. "You don't have to worry, I won't be like that, and we're not them."

She nodded and a small smiled pulled more at her lips. "I trust you." She watched as he gave his silly grin before he pulled her back to a deep kiss that seemed to spark something in her. He pressed closer as she pulled him closer with her arms around his neck and her hands making their way into his hair. Soul pressed even closer as he shifted and ran kissed down her jaw to her neck making her shiver. They had both dreamed of this but never thought it would ever happen. "Soul…" She moaned softly as he gently bit the junction of her neck.

Soul pulled back resting his forehead against hers once again, both breathing heavy. He closed his eyes trying to gain control and stop from pushing her over a line. His breath caught in his chest as her one hand ever so gently rubbed against his hipbone where his sweat pants hung. "Maka…" He said roughly but her fingers slipped across his lower abdomen making him fail to swallow the groan. He had to stop; he needed to gain control before they crossed a line that definitely could never be uncrossed. He needed to… she touched the skin at the band of his pants. He was losing his ability to think and control the situation. One more touch and he quickly grabbed her hands and held them to the wall at the sides of her head. "Maka." He said softly as he closed his eyes trying to pull himself together. "That's a line we'll never be able to take back." He locked his eyes with hers and found her green eyes a shade darker, drawing him in farther.

"I know." Was all she said as she stood between him and the wall with a fire burning in her that she knew was because of her partner. The same fire built in her when she woke up in the middle of the night from a dream about him and her wrapped in the bed sheets. "I told you." She said softly. "I trust you. You're the only man I've ever truly trusted, you're the only one I've ever let into my heart. I trust you. I love you, Soul." She knew what she wanted, she knew what he wanted, she knew him, she knew he would never hurt her, he would do whatever he needed to, to keep her safe from everyone and everything. She loved him with all her heart. She had known that for a long time. She was worried but she knew he was going to be there at her side.

Suddenly he pressed his lips back to hers kissing her with so much love and heat she couldn't help the moans that fell from her lips as he pressed against her and trailed hot kisses to her neck once again, releasing her hands to continue their ministration to his skin that pushed him on. She continued to moan his name, only to make him more heated before he pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist and move them to his bedroom without breaking their connection. Before they knew what was going on they were kissing and roaming each other's body moments before setting up to cross the final line.

Soul held himself over her on his elbows as they parted and looked at each other, breathing heavy, already started to sweat. "You're sure, Maka?" He asked and watched her nod before pulling him to her for another kiss. He balanced on one elbow as he reached down and positioned himself. He slowly pushed in as she dropped her head back to his pillows, her hair splayed all around her head. He pushed all the way in and paused as her face scrunched slightly. Her green eyes opened and they looked at each other before she nodded, giving him the go ahead to move. In a matter of moments, they were both moaning and rocking together as pleasure over took them repeatedly through the night.

Soul woke with Maka using his chest as a pillow while she slept. He could not help the bright smile as the night before flowed back and he remembered that he now had Maka, officially. He felt her shift and pull closer to him before settling back down. He kissed the top of her head as he laid in his bed holding his meister, the woman he head loved for years and finally held her heart. She shifted again but this time he felt her fingers glide over the skin on his stomach and a soft touch of her lips on his chest. "Morning." He moaned as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Morning." She said softly. She gave a small smile. She knew they had crossed a line that could either strengthen them or break them apart forever, but she trusted him with her whole being and he had promised and swore to her. He reached up and pushed her hair back as he rested his hand on her jaw.

Soul was not prepared for her to lean in and kiss his neck softly before gently nibbling the skin on his neck making him gasp and groan as he felt the pleasure building in him. He could not believe he had had sex with Maka and now she was nibbling at his neck. "Maka…" He gasped as she sucked on the skin. She pulled back with a smile as she looked at his face before he smirked and rolled over, flattening her to the mattress as he began his assault on her body making her cry out in pleasure. After another round, Maka lay cuddled up to Soul as they caught their breaths. "I never thought I would ever have this." He said softly as she ran her fingers in circles on his chest.

"Me either. I never thought I could trust anyone enough, not after seeing what my parents went through." She said softly and felt his arm tighten around her.

"You'll never have to worry about that." He told her and kissed the top of her head before there was pounding at the front door.

"Soul!" They heard Black star call as he pounded on the front door again making both sigh.

"I guess our time together is up." She said softly as she pushed up from his chest to look at him.

"Never." He said as he pulled her into a deep kiss and over top of him, to have her straddle his hips. The two continued kissing and groping before the pounding became louder and Black Star's voice went louder as well.

Maka sighed and dropped her head to his. "You know he's not going to go away." She said softly with a small smile as he groaned about having to leave her and his bed to deal with the obnoxious friend, she gave a little giggle. "We have to go to the academy and take those kids on a mission later anyway."

"Fine, we'll pick up where we left off when we're done." He watched her nod with a smile making him smirk and give her another deep kiss.

"SOUL!" Black Star seemed to scream. Soul sighed as he pulled away from his meister and climbed from the bed, finding a pair of pants and going to the front door as Maka pulled on one of his tee shirts and made it to her own room.

"What do you want?" Soul answered the door, trying to not be too upset at his friend.

"Dude what took you so long?" He asked as he pushed into the apartment. "I was standing out there knocking for like twenty minutes." He looked at his weapon friend. "Is that a hicky?" He asked inspecting Soul's neck.

"Dude." Soul pulled away. "What do you want?"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded, out of breath.

"Hey Tsubaki, Soul has a hicky." She looked at Soul who balled his fists as Black star laughed. Suddenly he was on the ground nursing his hurting head. "Geez Maka." He complained.

"What are you doing here banging on the door like that?" She demanded with hands on her hips.

Black Star looked up at her rubbing his head. "Why are you wearing Soul's shirt? And why are you guys so sweaty?" The two blushed and Maka brought her book down on his head again.

"What's it matter to you?" Soul shrugged. "You're the one pounding on the door so early."

Tsubaki looked between the two partners before a small smile came to her face. She could see Soul had no patience for Black Star and Maka was in a bad mood. Taking in their appearances, she could guess why they were angry at the meister. "Kid said he has a different mission for you to take the students on and that he needs you to go right away. Black Star and I are to help you with another team of students." She explained stopping Maka and Black Star yelling back at each other. Maka glanced at Soul before nodding.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the academy." Maka told her.

Tsubaki smiled as she grabbed her meister. "Don't get too distracted." She gave a small laugh before leaving the partners to look at each other.

"Guess she would be the one to figure it out." Soul sighed. "Come on, looks like we have work to do."

"Right." She nodded as they went off to shower and change before meeting Tsubaki, Black star and four students at the academy. The only thing Tsubaki thought when they walked up to them walking close, holding hands, was finally. Finally the two had admitted their feelings and stopped running from each other.


End file.
